L'amour est dans l'ascenseur …
by CaroSaki-sama
Summary: Et si vous pouviez rencontrer le grand Amour dans l'ascenceur ? ... Me voilà de retour avec mon couple préféré, j'ai nommé ZoSan !


**L'amour est dans l'ascenseur …**

Après « l'amour est dans le pré », émission fantastique qui nous a prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il est quasiment impossible de trouver un beau gosse chez les fermiers (mais ça existe : j'en ai la preuve en photo :), voici « l'amour est dans l'ascenseur » …

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, nous n'allons pas suivre les déceptions amoureuses d'un réparateur d'ascenseur : en fait, cette émission ressemblerait plus à « Next », mais le nom étant déjà pris il me fallait bien nommer cette fiction ^^

Cette fiction se base sur des « faits » de ma vie (et oui, j'ai une vie bien remplie). Premièrement, parce que c'est dans l'ascenseur que j'ai rencontré pour la premier fois mon BG de voisin (que j'ai du mal à revoir depuis, si ce n'est depuis ma fenêtre : mais bon, ce n'est pas top de jouer les stalker). Ensuite, il y a peu j'ai fait un rêve sur une rencontre dans un ascenseur : pour la faire courte, un espagnol que je rencontrai dans un ascenseur (évidemment) mais demander de l'aide (en espagnol, encore évidemment) de l'aider à trouver « un cadeau pour une amie qui fait du volley » (je vous passe mon merveilleux niveau d'espagnol, et je ne sais pas pourquoi il me demande ça -') … Enfin voilà, je vais pas non plus m'étendre sur ma vie, mais voilà la genèse de cette fiction …

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (nous sommes nombreuses à dire ça … c'est vraiment dommage), mais je suis l'entière propriétaire de mes délires !

Je tiens à signaler que cette fiction contient du lemon, et pas juste un zest ! Ma meilleure amie m'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'avec quatre « paragraphes érotiques » je venais sûrement de battre mon record personnel ! Enfin voilà, si vous n'êtes pas adepte du boy's love, vous ne devriez pas lire ceci … quant aux autres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^

Enjoy

….

Depuis qu'il avait fini ses études, Sanji travaillait dans un petit restaurant près de la côte : ses soirées se finissaient souvent au bar en compagnie d'une « créature de rêve » ou plusieurs s'il s'en sentait la force.

Cependant, le jeune cuisinier commençait à se lasser de cette vie faite d'histoires d'un soir : son rêve était de rencontrer cette personne si spéciale qui ferait battre son cœur si fort que même un cœlacanthe1 aurait pu l'entendre, que ses jambes finiraient en simples cotons tiges à peine capables de le maintenir debout … Bref, s'en était plus qu'assez : il voulait en finir de cette vie de débauche. Il voulait en finir de cette solitude permanente : se lever le matin et pouvoir admirer le visage paisible de son âme sœur …

…..

En matin, Sanji se réveilla seul : hier, il n'avait ramené aucune fille ! C'était bien une première : il avait osé abandonner une pauvre petite hirondelle blessée aux mains des mâles en rut qu'étaient les autres hommes … Il se prépara un petit déjeuner, regarda la télévision en le mangeant, alla se laver, s'habiller … Il s'observa une minute dans le miroir en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de cette journée : habituellement, il les passait au lit à batifoler avec une inconnue ou à se remettre des efforts de la veille. Mais là, rien … RIEN DU TOUT : le néant total ! L'espace d'une seconde, il se sentit un peu désemparé, encore plus que d'habitude, face à cette solitude. Soudain, il eut une idée : il allait prendre en main son destin.

Sanji se para donc de son plus beau costume : il hésita longuement quant au choix de la cravate puis opta pour laisser sa chemise ouverte au col (il trouva que cela lui donnait un côté plus sexy). Il sortit de chez lui et marcha droit devant. Toujours droit devant. Il s'arrêtait à chaque carrefour et observait autour de lui, comme pour trouver quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un … Après une petite demie heure de marche, il se stoppa net : il semblait avoir trouvé ! Il se dirigea alors vers une haute tour, sûrement le plus haut building des environs : presque aussi haut que la tour de Tokyo (qui fait quand même 58 étages mais n'est que le 92eme plus haut gratte-ciel). Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur …

…..

La porte s'ouvrit, Sanji se plaça devant elle pour l'empêcher de se fermer, permettant ainsi à une jeune femme de monter avec lui.

Elle avait les cheveux longs, bleus, remontés en une queue de cheveux : même attachés, ils venaient encore lui chatouiller le bas des reins. Sanji l'admira un instant du coin de l'œil : il eut une léger sourire à regarder cette même chute de reins … _Très joli tout ça : un charmant petit bourgeon qui ne demande qu'à éclore _… Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur de marque d'un bleu pastel qui lui allait à ravir : elle semblait être une personne aisée, gentille et surtout stable ! Aucune alliance n'ornait ses jolies mains et le seul bijou qu'elle portait était une médaille de baptême : célibataire sans aucun doute !

Sanji rentra et lui demanda poliment :

« Quel étage ?

- Le 56 s'il vous plaît, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi, quelle heureuse coïncidence ! Enchanté, je m'appelle Sanji ! », il lui tendit la main en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, mais après tout ils étaient coincés tous les deux pour un petit moment encore, et il ne semblait pas méchant.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Vivi. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un !

- Vraiment ? Etrange, ce n'est pas commun de chercher quelqu'un dans un endroit aussi grand ! Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Comment s'appelle cette personne ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, en plus, cela m'étonnerait que vous la connaissiez !

**30eme étage**

- Je la connais sûrement : mon père est le chef de l'entreprise du 56eme étage et je travaille moi-même là-bas ! Je connais tout le monde : nous sommes comme une famille … », lui répliqua-t-elle toujours en souriant.

**36eme étage**

_Ah, la fille du patron ? C'est bien ce que je pensais ! C'est un parti intéressant … Il ne faut pas gaffer maintenant._

**42eme étage**

« A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom : je sais, ça doit vous paraître complétement fou ! Il m'avait demandé de le retrouver ici mais sinon, impossible de me rappeler de son nom !

**50eme étage**

- Il ? C'est un homme ? Je pensais … je pensais que vous alliez retrouver votre … petite amie.

**53eme étage**

- Quoi ? Oh non, rassurez-vous, je suis célibataire …

**55eme étage**

… Totalement célibataire n'est-ce pas ! »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant place à une série de bureaux où un nombre fou d'employés s'activaient. Vivi, le rose aux joues, se précipita en dehors de l'ascenseur, n'adressant qu'un vague sourire à sa nouvelle rencontre.

« Bonne journée ! », s'écria vainement Sanji. Mais s'était trop tard, la jeune femme était déjà sortie de son champ de vision. _Un peu trop timide, je suppose que ça n'aurait pas fonctionné _… La porte allait se refermer quand un cri retentit « Retenez l'ascenseur ! ».

…..

La voix, d'un son clair et autoritaire eut bien rapidement un visage. En effet, une jeune femme rousse venait de pénétrer à son tour dans l'ascenseur. Ses cheveux longs se déroulaient le long de ses hanches, et certaines mèches retombaient négligemment dans son décolleté, plus qu'apparent : on distinguait clairement les broderies qui ornaient ses sous-vêtements que ce soient au travers de sa robe d'un jaune éclatant ou au sein de CE décolleté.

Sanji en resta bouche-bée : après tout, aujourd'hui était peut-être son jour de chance. Il venait de rencontrer l'une des plus radieuses créatures de sa vie : elle était tout simplement magnifique, une véritable déesse. Prenant la voix la plus virile et assurez qu'il put, il demanda « A quel étage puis-je conduire une si jolie jeune femme ? »

Une main apparut rapidement devant son visage. La jeune femme venait de lui clouer le bec, Sanji en resta totalement interloqué : MAIS COMMENT POUVAIT-ELLE RESISTER A SA VOIX DE TOMBEUR EN SERIE ? En effet, elle avait placé la paume de sa main devant la bouche du tombeur en question, et poursuivait nonchalamment sa conversation téléphonique.

« Oui j'ai compris Luffy, laisse-moi une minute ! Je suis dans l'ascenseur, j'arrive : SOIS PATIENT sinon pas de déjeuner ce midi et pour toute la semaine ! »

_Elle doit sûrement parler à son fils …_

« Mais Nami dépêche-toi ! En plus, c'est moi ton patron alors …

- Pas de déjeuner ?

- Je t'attends »

Alors comme ce type était son boss : Sanji parut surpris mais en même temps, ce côté très autoritaire était très attirant !

Cependant, Sanji n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette beauté : arrivés au 30eme étage, la jolie rousse sortit de l'ascenseur. Sanji put apercevoir un homme brun faire des signes dans tous les sens au bout du couloir … _Sûrement le Luffy en question _… Le cuisinier se remit difficilement de ses émotions, il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir apprivoisé cette rebelle : enfin, à tous les coups, c'était encore son côté masochiste qui ressortait et cette relation n'aurait rien donné.

Un groupe d'hommes, amassé jusqu'à l'arrivée de la rousse, monta dans l'ascenseur d'un air béat : à croire qu'ils avaient fait exprès de l'attendre. Au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient, les hommes disparurent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un aux côtés de Sanji. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul homme, un seul …

…..

Un seul homme, qui n'était en réalité pas un homme ! A bien y regarder, on pouvait distinguer une ébauche de femme : pas une femme comme cette charmante Nami, non plutôt une femme entre le rhinocéros et le phacochère …

De sa large bouche, capable d'accueillir (au moins tous les hommes d'un équipage pirate) un Maxi Big Mac, les frites et le coca en même temps (et tout ça encore dans le sac), elle offrit un … magnifique sourire à Sanji.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Laura ! Tu veux m'épouser ? »

Sanji afficha un air horrifié, tandis que cette « femme » se dandinait en faisant aller et venir ses lourdes couettes de chaque côté de son « visage ».

« En fait, si je me marie, je bénéficierais de la couverture santé et je pourrais faire la chirurgie de mes rêves : j'ai envie de me faire gonfler les lèvres ! »

Sanji faillit hurler à cette révélation. Il commençait à avoir vraiment peur : si elle voulait, elle pourrait de ses gros bras le plaquer contre le sol, avant de poser ses énormes fesses sur lui et de le violer sauvagement (et oui les hommes violés, ça existe) !... Il réussit tout de même à lâcher un petit « Non » qui ressemblait plus au gémissement d'une petite fille apeurée … mais nous ne porterons aucun jugement !

Constatant son échec, Laura réitéra son « sourire » à faire pleurer même les plus courageux et descendit au 1er étage (étage des assurances et autres compagnies spécialisées dans le prêt et le remboursement).

Sanji se jeta sur un bouton de l'ascenseur (des fois qu'elle revienne) et ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci changea d'étage qu'il s'effondra contre le mur ! _Le Ying et le yang, le bien et le mal, le jour et la nuit, la belle et … la moche ! Cela doit être le karma _(mais oui, mais oui, calme toi !) …

…..

Sanji semblait se remettre de ses émotions lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau, à l'étage de la restauration : le cuisinier aurait bien aimé voir à quoi cela pouvait ressembler, mais il avait trop peur de voir une autre énorme chose alors il ferma les yeux … Il entendit une voix l'appeler : « Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur ? ». Le cuisinier ouvrit les yeux et aperçu une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus attachés par le biais d'un bandana, _Très mignonne : enfin à côté de « la chose » de tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas trop dur _…

« Oui, oui je vous remercie : juste une fatigue passagère. Mais je dois avouer que votre gentillesse et votre beauté sont un excellent remède à ce mal qui me rongeait.

- Vous êtes un sacré charmeur … Avant de me faire ce genre de proposition indécente, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux d'abord me donner votre nom mon cher ami », sourit-elle.

_Tout à fait charmante …_

« Vous donner mon nom certes, je m'appelle Sanji : mais si vous le désirez, je veux bien me donner tout entier à vous ! », renchérit-il avec sa plus belle voix de lover.

A ces mots, la belle parut se réjouir d'une manière à la fois inattendue mais aussi inquiétante ! Elle défit son bandana, et sortit un fouet de son sac :

« Enchantée mon cher Sanji ! Tout le monde ici m'appelle Paula, mais pour toi, ce sera Maîtresse Double Finger ! Je sens que tu veux que je te domine : suis-moi et je te ferrai découvrir un nouveau monde de … souffrances ! », elle ajouta à ces mots un rire plus que douteux et fit claquer son fouet autour de Sanji ! Le pauvre se demandait dans qu'elle repère de fous il avait bien pu tomber. Ce genre de chose ne pouvait lui arriver qu'à lui !

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser dominer, pas par cette folle : déjà que lui l'était sûrement pour chercher l'amour dans un ascenseur … mais alors elle, elle bâtait des records ! Il saisit son poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer à fouetter les alentours ! Il appuya de sa main libre sur le prochain étage, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il la poussa à l'extérieur : il exécrait faire du mal aux demoiselles mais aujourd'hui c'était différent … et puis, il en avait assez des mauvaises rencontres ! Finalement, la moins pire dans celles qu'il avait pu rencontrer était sans aucun doute Vivi, sa première rencontre : le fait qu'elle ait été la première était sans doute un signe, oui il la recroiserait sûrement et elle deviendrait cette personne si spéciale !

…..

Il était presque 16h et Sanji n'avait toujours pas trouvé son grand amour. L'ascenseur ne cessait de monter et descendre, ne cessait de se remplir de tout un tas de jeunes filles et de se vider. Mais notre cuistot préféré ne se décourageait pas : IL L'AURAIT UN JOUR, IL L'AURAIT !

Enfin … Enfin l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle créature de rêve ! Il s'agissait d'une grande brune, elle avait un air intellectuel avec ses lunettes qui reposaient sur le bout de son nez ! Elle semblait un peu plus âgée : mais la maturité peut être utile et … agréable parfois !

Donc, sa nouvelle déesse venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur : elle offrit un sourire bienveillant à notre blondinet, qui était passé en mode midinette devant cet ange ! Il s'avança vers elle, les jambes en coton et demanda poliment « Quel étage ?

- Le 45eme s'il vous plait !

- Mais il me plait : ainsi je puis passer plus de temps en votre agréable compagnie ! »

La demoiselle laissa paraître un léger rire, ce qui acheva le pauvre Sanji. Il était au paradis : il aurait souhaité que « rien n'arrête ce voyage » ! Il décida d'entamer la conversation pour faire plus ample connaissance avec elle : mais par quoi commencer.

« C'est vraiment grand ici … _Nan mais quel crétin, pourquoi j'ai dit ça …_

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Il m'arrive encore de m'égarer lorsque je ne fais pas attention …

- Vraiment, pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air du genre de femme qui … se perd facilement … _Baka le retour …_

- Vraiment ? Merci ! C'est-à-dire que j'adore lire, même en marchant, alors je ne fais pas toujours attention où je vais …

- Vous aimez la lecture ? Moi aussi ! Quelle coïncidence ! _Voilà, c'est bien, continue comme ça !_

- Comme c'est drôle ! Et quel genre de livre ?

- Des livres de cuisine ! » … _Baka la revanche … _

La jeune femme se mit à rire, d'un rire clair et pur : Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire et continua leur discussion …

« A vrai dire je suis cuisinier, je m'appelle Sanji ! …

_- _Et moi … »

Elle fut coupée lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit ! Un homme aux cheveux bleus, qui paraissait engoncé dans son costume était juste en face : « Et alors Robin, c'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Ça fait déjà 10 minutes que je t'attends !

- Désolée Francky ! Désolé, monsieur le cuisinier Sanji, peut-être à une prochaine ! ». Et la dite Robin partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, en compagnie de ce Francky qui ressemblait plus à un robot géant qu'à un humain !

« Au fait Robin, ça tient … ça tient toujours notre dîner de ce soir ? » demanda un peu gêné l'homme aux cheveux bleus ! La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, du rose ayant parsemé ses joues …

_Et bien, je suppose que les anges doivent rester aux cieux …_

…..

Cette charmante rencontre avait rendu l'espoir à Sanji ! Il était certain qu'aujourd'hui il rencontrerait son âme sœur !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 25eme étage … Un froid glacial parcourut Sanji des pieds à la tête ! La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille qui semblait un peu plus jeune que lui cette fois-ci, avec de longs cheveux roses attachés et une robe rouge et blanche. Elle semblait étrangement …. déprimée !

Sanji avança sa main pour appuyer sur un bouton de l'ascenseur et voulut donc lui demander où elle souhaitait aller ! Mais elle le stoppa en saisissant violemment son poignet : « Naaaaaaaaan … C'eeeest boooon ! Jeeeee vais le faire toooooooute seuleeeeeeee ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh ! » Elle regarda le cuisiner d'un regard inquiétant tout en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux. Sanji profita de ce moment de calme pour se remémorer dans les moindres détails cette journée. Bien qu'il y ait eu quelques bas, elle avait été vraiment très intéressante : il avait eu la joie de rencontrer plein de jolies filles (et de moins jolies aussi) ! Mais il était déjà 18h, c'était le début des départs et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que cette tour ne finisse déserte ! Déjà, les filles (gens) commençaient à partir : preuve était cette … dépressive !

L'ascenseur finit enfin sa course et s'ouvrit sur un … nez ? Que dis-je, un cap, une péninsule ! Enfin passons : un jeune homme était là. Il saisit la fille aux cheveux roses par le bras et l'entraina dehors : en semblait (secrètement) heureuse qu'il soit venu la chercher ! Sanji les regarda partir avec un léger sourire, _C'est beau l'amour à ct'âge là !_... La jeune fille quitta la tour dans un énorme « Atchoum ! » qui fit trembler la tour ! (sûrement la cause de son état quasi dépressif).

…..

L'ascenseur repartit en direction du haut de la tour : Sanji espérait qu'il irait jusqu'en haut et que là-bas, il retrouverait sa Vivi ! Cependant, ses espoirs furent vite déçus, quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au 10eme étage : une magnifique blonde vint rejoindre Sanji ! Il pensa que c'était enfin sa chance : mais malheureusement appuya elle aussi sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée : Sanji allait devoir être rapide s'il voulait la séduire. Il s'avança vers elle, lui faisant les yeux doux. Elle se retourna rapidement vers Sanji et l'observa quelques secondes derrière ses lunettes avant de s'écrier : « HARCELEMENT SEXUEL ! »

Sanji ne croyait pas ses oreilles : encore une folle !

L'ascenseur arriva, très heureusement, rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et la furie sortie de l'ascenseur. Tandis que la porte restait ouverte, Sanji observait la foule qui encore quelques minutes auparavant arpentait les couloirs se précipitait maintenant à l'extérieur de la tour. Il était exténué de toutes ces aventures, et finalement en était venu à désespérer. Il n'avait plus le choix, il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il trouverait la personne qui partagerait sa vie : il dit alors à haute voix,

« La prochaine personne qui entre est la bonne ! Je passerai le reste de ma vie avec elle ! »

…..

La porte se refermait une nouvelle fois sur Sanji quand une main la coinça : Sanji écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut … un homme le rejoindre ? _Non ! Pas possible : je ne peux pas finir ma vie un mec … Jolies Sirènes, où êtes-vous ? …_

Un homme d'une stature imposante, aussi grand que lui mais plus musclé venait de le rejoindre. Il avait les cheveux courts et verts, des yeux d'un vert émeraude où l'on rêve de plonger, trois boucles d'oreille … il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche ouverte en haut, sa cravate était relâchée. Cette tenue lui allait parfaitement : on distinguait parfaitement la naissance de ses clavicules et ses épaules musclées sous ses vêtements. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, Sanji ne put détacher son regard de cette nouvelle rencontre : il était totalement subjugué.

« Je monte ! », lança l'homme d'une voix virile.

Sanji ne put répondre et lui fit simplement un signe de tête. L'homme aux cheveux appuya donc sur un bouton : il allait au 59eme étage. Sanji allait donc passer un long moment avec lui.

Sanji ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard, le jeune homme parut un peu perturbé par cette insistance. Etonnement, il « lança » la conversation …

« Je te plais tant que ça ?

- Quoi ? répondit un peu déboussolé Sanji.

- Depuis que je suis entré, tu ne m'as pas quitté des yeux : ça devient pénible ! Alors si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dis-le ! »

Sanji se mit à rire. L'autre semblait quelque peu déstabilisé par cette réaction.

« Je suis dans cet ascenseur depuis ce matin, et c'est la première fois que je parle avec un homme ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse parler de conversation … ».

Son compagnon sembla réagir à ces mots. Sanji ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, dit la vérité : cette journée n'avait pas été un succès, loin de là alors pourquoi taire ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il parait qu'on se confie plus facilement à un inconnu …

« Toute la journée ?

- Oui, exactement !

- Mais pourquoi avoir passé, TOUTE la journée dans CET ascenseur ?

- Pour trouver l'amour ! »

L'autre explosa de rire. Sanji répliqua un peu vexé :

« J'en avais assez de toutes ces histoires d'un soir, alors je suis venu dans l'immeuble le plus haut et j'ai passé TOUTE la journée dans CET ascenseur pour rencontrer une personne capable de me faire vibrer !

- Et ça a marché ? répondit-il retrouvant son calme.

- Nan pas vraiment : j'ai réussi à rencontrer une super timide, une autoritaire, une moche, une sadique, un ange déjà pris, une dépressive et une folle !

- C'est l'heure de la sortie alors ça va être dur d'en trouver une autre : tu aurais dû tenter le parking ! Quoiqu'avec cette tête de déprimé, elles t'auraient pris pour un pervers !...

- Justement, je venais de me promettre que je passerai ma vie avec la prochaine personne qui entrerait, et là …

- Et là ?...

- Et là …. », Sanji se ravisa en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire : il allait dire à ce mec qu'il était censé vouloir vivre avec lui … Hors de question. Sanji devint pensif : mais l'autre homme semblait comprendre ses pensées …

« Tu t'appelles comment ?, demanda l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- …

- Moi c'est Roronoa Zoro

- … Sanji …

- Bon bah maintenant les présentations sont faites ! ». Zoro s'approcha de Sanji et attrapa ses poignets. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et murmura d'une voix sensuelle : « Maintenant, on est censé passé notre vie ensemble … n'est-ce pas ! ». Il finit sa phrase en pressant ses lèvres contre celles du cuisinier. Bientôt, il demanda la permission d'approfondir leur baiser : un peu timide au début, Sanji finit par céder et entrouvrît sa bouche. Bientôt ce fut un ballet entre leurs langues qui se déclencha : elles dansaient sans fin, tandis que leurs propriétaires ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements ! L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le 59eme étage : Zoro avait stoppé le baiser pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle ! Sanji la tête posée sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis pouvait constater que l'endroit était désert : ils avaient déjà dû tous partir, comme des gens normaux.

Zoro saisit le cuisinier et l'entraina à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur, mais Sanji résista et s'accrocha à la porte : Zoro le plaque contre cette même porte, collant leurs corps et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sanji se frottait contre Zoro : l'excitation de la part des deux hommes ne cessait d'augmenter. Cependant, quand le baiser s'arrêtait, le cuisinier retrouvait un peu ses esprits et résistait de nouveau. Zoro se pencha sur lui et lui susurra « Pourquoi refuser de te faire du bien, après cette journée de merde ! » : en même temps, il passa sa main le long de sa chemise pour finalement arriver à l'entre-jambe de Sanji. En sentant cette pression sur son membre, Sanji comprit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de résister : c'était simplement sa fierté qui le retenait ! Mais il en avait terriblement envie. Zoro retira d'une main experte le pantalon du cuisinier : il le souleva et passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils glissèrent au sol. Zoro commença par masser doucement le membre déjà dressé de Sanji, puis il accéléra ses mouvements : le blondinet ne savait plus où s'accrocher … Il tenta de s'accrocher à la porte de l'ascenseur (puisqu'il était toujours à moitié dedans) mais ses mains glissaient : alors il passa ses bras autour du coup de Zoro et captura ses lèvres. Il était comme au bord d'un gouffre et s'accrochait par tous les moyens ! Les deux hommes étaient à bout : il leur fallait beaucoup plus … Sanji sentit ce désir brûlant, il abaissa sa main et tenta de libérer son compagnon : Zoro fut rapidement lui aussi libre. Il empoigna plus fortement Sanji et sa main dévia vers l'arrière du blondinet : le cuisinier se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver à présent qu'il s'était laissé tenter. Pendant que toutes ses pensées se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête, quelque chose vient s'insérer dans l'intimité du pauvre homme : Zoro venait d'insérer son doigt, qui ne tarda pas à être rejoint par un second. Sanji ressentit une immense douleur, qui le déchirait de l'intérieur : Zoro tenta de faire disparaitre cette douleur en l'embrassant passionnément. Puis il commença de léger mouvements de cisailles avec ses doigts, les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides jusqu'à ce que Zoro estime qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Il regarda fixement le corps qui s'offrait à lui et alors qu'un sourire de prédateur illuminait son visage, il pénétra le cuisinier. Malgré la préparation, rapide, Sanji était tout de même assaillit par des vagues de douleurs. Zoro voulut alors soulager son amant : il reprit en main sa verge qu'il massa de plus belle. La douleur laissa place à un plaisir incommensurable. Sanji exprimait son plaisir par de puissants gémissements tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres ! Zoro se mit alors à bouger en son amant. Les secousses se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et violentes : toujours plus empreintes de passion. Bientôt les deux nouveaux se libérèrent dans un hurlement de plaisir.

Ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle. Sanji sentait le métal froid de l'ascenseur derrière lui et eut un léger frisson. Zoro le releva et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur … Ils entrèrent dans un bureau où le nom de Zoro était inscrit … Ils se posèrent sur un divan dans le coin du bureau. Sanji réalisait encore difficilement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était assis en tailleur sur le divan et observait ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il remarqua une bouteille de champagne posée sur le bureau. Zoro, dont la chemise cachait habillement la reste de nudité, se dirigea vers elle : il lut la petite lettre qui l'accompagnait « Cadeau d'un de mes associés ! ». Il regarda Sanji, puis la bouteille, et à nouveau Sanji « C'est peut-être un cadeau du destin ! » … Il fit tomber les derniers vêtements qui le recouvraient et se dirigea, bouteille en main, vers Sanji avec un sourire diabolique.

Même s'il n'oserait jamais le dire, Sanji remerciait le « destin » de lui permettre de partager à nouveau ce moment magique avec Zoro : finalement, il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir eu cette idée stupide !

D'une main, Zoro allongea Sanji sur le divan et de l'autre il ouvrit la bouteille ! Une fois ces deux choses faites, il se plaça au-dessus de Sanji : il but un peu de champagne et vint embrasser Sanji pour partager avec lui le breuvage. Leurs langues se mêlaient encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter : c'étaient bien trop bon pour arrêter ! Zoro stoppa leur baiser, et versa un peu de champagne sur le torse de Sanji : la boisson s'écoula le long du cuisinier. Son amant se mit alors à le lécher pour ne pas en perdre une goutte. Il en versa encore, mais cette fois directement sur la verge du cuisinier, qu'il prit ensuite en bouche, complètement ! Sanji emmêlait ses doigts dans la chevelure de Zoro : tantôt il s'y agrippait, tantôt il faisait tout pour s'en échapper. Sanji faillit jouir mais Zoro s'arrêta avant, ce qui provoqua un râle de mécontentement de la part de son amant ! Il sourit et souleva les jambes de Sanji qu'il vient placer sur ses épaules. Il versa ensuite du champagne sur ses doigts avant de les insérer dans l'intimité du cuisinier : Sanji se mit alors à gémir de plus en plus fort. Il était si torride que Zoro ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et de remplacer ses doigts par sa langue. Sanji avait à présent le goût du champagne. Le cuisinier supplia son compagnon de continuer : il en voulait plus, il le voulait lui. Zoro décida de ne pas faire attendre son amant : il se releva et pénétra profondément le cuisinier. Il donnait de grands coups de reins pour aller toujours plus loin : bientôt il atteint sa prostate ! Les coups puissants qu'il donna firent hurler Sanji de plaisir (heureusement, personne n'était là pour les entendre : il n'avait pas à se retenir). Enfin, Sanji atteint l'extase et se libéra entre leurs deux corps. Zoro n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se déversa lui aussi, en Sanji : le cuisinier pouvait sentir cette part de Zoro, si chaude couler en lui. Il se colla contre Zoro et vint même s'allonger au-dessus de lui, l'empêchant ainsi de se retirer de son antre.

Ainsi, ils finirent tous les deux : serrer l'un contre l'autre, sur ce petit divan.

….

Et voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Remarque de ma BF : « Pauvre Sanji si c toutes les nuits comme ça... tu tiendras jamais, c'est pire qu'un marathon! »

Reviews ?

**CaroSaki-sama**

1 Cœlacanthe : poisson le plus vieux du monde, vivant dans les abysses.


End file.
